The Bitter End
by Chionne I
Summary: Ya no puedo mas, quiero parar, pero no puedo. No quiero hacer esto, pero debo hacerlo. Te veré en el amargo final


Hola! Lacrimosa reportándose, antes que nada Feliz día del Apocalipsis woupii! Jaja.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es de mi propiedad ni los personajes usados en este fic, Pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

**Nota: **Cuando lean algo que esta en cursivas, es un recuerdo dentro del flash back. Gracias.

* * *

♠ **The Bitter End** ♠

Corro, como nunca antes lo había hecho, me es tan difícil pero aún así no quiero

parar. Ya no escucho nada, mi violento respirar es el único sonido que inunda mis oídos, al igual que el crujir de unas cuantas hojas secas que son pisadas por mis presurosos pies. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, lo soñé tantas veces, quizá me volví loco, mi respiración se acelera, de mi seca garganta se escapa un agotado gemido esquivando los altos árboles de este neblino bosque. Está a punto de amanecer, pero aquí sigue tan oscuro como si fuesen las doce de la noche, no creo que los cálidos rayos de sol alcancen este tétrico lugar. Mi blanca piel arde, me he lastimado la mejilla derecha con una rama talvez, pues siento un líquido hilillo correr a través de ella. No me molesto en siquiera retirar la sangre, no es nada grave, Duele, pero no se compara con mi sentir. Después de todo, yo no tuve la culpa…

----------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------

Un cuerpo golpea estrepitosamente contra el verde suelo, mientras que el otro lucha por mantenerse arriba, lo golpea en la cara pero aún así el otro sigue con fuerza resistiéndose, Los azules ojos del otro observan con tranquilidad el rostro del que intenta someter, aunque sus movimientos sean torpes y desesperados.

Cuando al fin parece someterlo saca una daga de entre sus ropas e intenta clavarla en la garganta del otro, pero este logra atrapar sus manos con las suyas propias deteniendo aunque sea por unos instantes la acción del otro sujeto, y es ahí cuando empieza una enérgica lucha por sus vidas pues el que se ceda pagará el precio de un pase al inframundo. Los ojos azules observan el carmín penetrante que se encuentra a solo unos centímetros de los propios zafiros suyos. El oji-carmín resbala sus sudorosas manos de las del ojiazul, por consecuencia el cuchillo resbala, alcanzó a moverse pero por el peso del otro no pudo moverse lo suficiente como para esquivarla haciendo que la daga penetre su brazo, un desgarrador grito surgió desde las profundidades de su alma. Sangre empezó a emanar de su miembro mientras que el continuaba gritando al sentir como su oponente la movía circularmente. El ojiazul que ya respiraba un poco mas acelerado, limpió las gotas de sudor de su rostro con su mano, manchándose de sangre ajena. Tomó el objeto de nuevo y lo sacó lentamente haciendo sufrir mas a su agonizante acompañante, alzo la daga por encima de su cabeza preparandose para clavar el cuchillo en el oji-rubí.

_--Señor, le llaman por teléfono_

_--Quién es?_

_--No me quiso decir su nombre, señor._

_--Hn, pásamelo_

_--Soy Hiwatari, que quiere?_

_--Ah eres tú que quieres ahora?_

_--Ni lo sueñes, solo fuiste entretenimiento para mi, resígnate._

_--No me interesa cuanto es tu amor por mí._

_--No, yo no siento algo que no sea lástima por ti. Quien lo diría, tú suplicando y pidiendo algo que sabes que no obtendrás, que humillación, me repugnas._

_--No intentes chantajearme! Porque no caeré._

_--Qué!_

_--…._

_--De acuerdo, donde y cuando._

_--Ahí estaré, y mas vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo._

_--…_

El ojiazul mantuvo el arma en lo alto unos segundos, el peliazul solo lo miraba shockeado y horrorizado por lo que iba a hacer, no tenía escapatoria, el mismo forjó su destino, el mismo se llevó hacia su muerte. El ojiazul solo lo miraba con odio y locura al mismo tiempo, ya ni siquiera sabía si lo amaba o no, tampoco sabe si eso es lo que en verdad quería, lo único que quería era ver a Hiwatari muerto, así jamás podría volver a sentir esa mirada de asco y de desprecio hacia su persona, ya no mas esas palabras que escupían y pisoteaban su alma y corazón. Ya no se sentiría mal por nada. Después de todo Kai fue el que se lo buscó, si no lo hubiese abandonado ni tratado como un juguete, en este momento serían muy felices, pero Hiwatari no lo quiso así y optó por el camino de la muerte, el solo estaba haciendo justicia, no dejaría que nadie se saliera con la suya después de haberlo utilizado.

Dejó ir la plateada daga contra el peliazul, clavándola en su cuello, salpicando unas pocas gotas de sangre en su pecho. El peliazul quería gritar mas no podía, no podía emitir ningún sonido, sujetó las manos del ojiazul que tomaban el arma en un intento desesperado por retirarla, pero ya no tenía fuerza alguna. No podía respirar, sentía que se encogía y que en algún momento explotaría, ni si quiera sentía ya la abundante sangre que emanaba de su garganta. Solo miraba al ojiazul borrosamente, sentía todo tan irreal, tan lejano. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, ya no había salida, en segundos o minutos moriría. Mientras, el ojiazul solo miraba como el peliazul iba poco a poco perdiendo fuerzas, sus manos llenas de sangre seguían haciendo presión empujando mas y mas la daga contra la garganta del joven. Unos momentos después dejo de sentir como las manos que lo aprisionaban, lo soltaban poco a poco, hasta dejarlas caer. Por fin había muerto.

Lo vio ahí, con sus ojos abiertos mirandolo fijamente, su rostro expresando un leve gesto de horror, fue entonces cuando el miedo lo invadió. Se puso de pie e intento quitarse el sudor de su frente, pero solo volvió a mancharse de sangre. Jaló el cuerpo inerte de los pies, arrastrándolo lejos de ahí, llevándolo a un lugar mas apartado que conocía, pues el ya lo había tenido todo planeado, cuando llegó lo soltó sin ningún cuidado y tomó una pala que había dejado ahí horas antes, empezó a escarbar lo mas profundo y rápido que podía. Jadeando, tiró la pala lejos y jaló al cuerpo, arrojándolo en la fosa para después llenarla con la misma tierra que había extraído. Terminado el trabajo solo se dispuso a correr, parándose al cansancio, se arrodilló y empezó a escarbar nuevamente pero esta vez con las manos, desesperadamente, cada minuto jadeaba y gemía aun mas, dejó caer la daga y tapó la pequeña fosa. Después de eso, solo corrió, como si salvase su vida con esa acción.

----------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------

Tengo miedo, siento su voz dentro de mi cabeza, ya no puedo mas, quiero parar, pero no puedo, La sangre que escurría de mi mejilla se ha mezclado con la de el, estoy huyendo, pero se que jamás podré escapar. Siempre estarás ahí, no importa el lugar en el que me encuentre, o con quien esté, estarás junto a mi, como una sombra que bajo el sol no se esconde, yo solo podré verte, yo solo podré hablarte, pero nunca me contestarás. Te condené, y al mismo tiempo me condené a mi mismo, Dios mío, que he hecho…

* * *

Que fumado, estoy loca, lo siento, che asesino loco, habrá sido yuriy? o talvez mihaeru, o hasta el tierno Max? Lo dejo a su imaginación, esto planeaba hacerlo de varios capítulos, descubrir quien es el asesino, pero estoy pensando en otro fic con esa trama, así que mejor así lo dejé, me gustó de One-shot, Espero les haya sido agradable, que pasen un feliz día del apocalipsis, QUE FRAUDE! SIGO VIVA! estúpido vicario satánico ¬¬. Saludos fraternales!.

† _Yo también tengo un gran corazón, te lo daría pero egoísta soy._ †


End file.
